


Peace and Love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul stops by to give Ringo a small gift for his seventy-ninth birthday.





	Peace and Love

“Happy seventy-ninth birthday!” Paul said when Ringo opened the door. He handed his gift to Ringo as he welcomed him inside.

“Let’s see here,” Ringo said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of socks covered in hearts and peace signs.

“Peace and love,” Paul said, pointing to the socks.

Ringo laughed, but averted his eyes as he thanked Paul.

“Do you not like them?”

“Oh no, I _love_ them,” Ringo said. Then he bent down to pull up his pant leg. “I love them so much that I bought a pair for myself last week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from SevenCandlesticks) - Socks as a birthday gift, with smiley faces (or hearts... or both) 
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, Ringo!!


End file.
